missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Hasanni Campbell
Five-year-old Hasanni was reportedly last seen in the Rockridge district of Oakland, California at 4:15 p.m. on August 10, 2009. His foster father, Louis Ross said he left him outside his vehicle, a 2002 BMW in the back parking lot of Shuz, a shoe store in the 6000 block of College Avenue. Louis was dropping off Hasanni and his one-year-old sister, Aaliyah to be with his fiancee Jennifer Campbell. Jennifer is the children's aunt and foster mother and she managed the Shuz store. Louis took Aaliyah and went ahead to unlock the store door. When he returned to the vehicle, Hasanni was gone. An extensive search of the neighborhood turned up no sign of him. Owing to Hasanni's cerebral palsy, he couldn't have gone very far on his own. Hasanni had been living with his foster parents since December of 2008 because his biological mother has health problems and substance abuse problems. Hasanni's foster parents were reportedly taking legal steps to adopt him when he disappeared. The state division of Children and Family Services had no problems with the couple as foster parents and noted they conscientiously looked after Hasanni's medical needs. He was a student at James Leitch Elementary School in 2009. After Hasanni was reported missing, police impounded Ross's BMW, took Aaliyah into protective custody and served search warrants on his foster parents' home in the 5900 block of Roxie Terrace in Fremont, California. Louis took a polygraph test which he failed. Jennifer refused take a test, saying that she was pregnant and was worried that the test would affect the fetus. Authorities stated there were incidents of domestic violence in the couple's relationship, and Louis had misgivings about raising a disabled child. According to court documents, Louis once left Hasanni and Aaliyah alone at home while he went to the bank. On July 31st (ten days before Hasanni disappeared), Louis sent an angry text message to Jennifer threatening to abandon Hasanni on a Bay Area Rapid Transit (BART) platform. He later stated that he had simply been angry at Jennifer and had no intention of leaving Hasanni anywhere. Police expressed skepticism of Louis' account of Hasanni's disappearance. Hasanni supposedly vanished in the middle of a busy business district crowded with people, but nobody saw anything unusual and tracker dogs could not find Hasanni's scent at the site where he was supposedly last seen. The family's neighbors stated that they hadn't seen Hasanni since about two weeks before his disappearance was reported. In the investigation, police determined that the last time Hasanni was seen by anyone other than his foster parents was on August 6th at a Wal-Mart store in Fremont, California. On August 28th (eighteen days after Hasanni's disappearance), Hasanni's foster parents were arrested on suspicion of murder. Authorities intended to charge Louis with murder and Jennifer as an accessory, but Jennifer was released on August 31st and Ross on September 1st after prosecutors decided that there was insufficient evidence to file charges against them. Both of them maintain their innocence, but they remain the prime suspects in Hasanni's disappearance. In November of 2008, after Jennifer and Louis ended their relationship after Jennifer gave birth to a baby girl and moved out of their Fremont home. Authorities are no longer actively searching for Hasanni, stating they don't know where to look. Although Ross and Jennifer maintain that Hassani was abducted from Oakland, the police continue to believe he was murdered by his foster parents. His case remains unsolved. Hassani is an African-American male with brown hair and brown eyes. He speaks with a slight lisp. He was last seen wearing a gray sweatshirt, gray pants or shorts and white arch support braces with Spiderman logos. Hasanni suffers from cerebral palsy. He can walk, but cannot run or jump. He wears arch support braces on his feet, but the braces would not be visible. Category:Missing Children Category:Males Category:2000's